onsecherfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Heaven
Overview Fallen Heaven is the 8th area of the game and appears to be the ruins of a large temple complex spread across the mountaintops. Falling to your death is an omnipresent threat here, as the bridges connecting these pieces of land are thin and flimsy. Plummeting from off one of the many tall buildings is also an issue. The architecture resembles vaguely Greco-Roman architecture mixed with the occasional layered pagoda look. Buildings have several levels and are held up by grey marble columns. Proper walls are few and far between, and thus the player must hide behind the columns or rubble to be sneaky. Lesser Enemies Fallen Heaven is sparesly inhabitted by roaming groups of demonic creatures, which may encompass several different varieties. As a general rule, they are short and spiky, and most are able to fly short distances. Some can actually fly well, being able to ascend entire building, rather than hover less than a meter above the ground like their brethren. They attack at range, shooting fireballs that explode upon impact, making them a force to be reckoned with. These projectiles also will knock you back significantly, perhaps off of a building or a bridge, into the endless void below, ending your life instantly. However, the fireballs don't move incredibly fast and are a loud and telegraphed attack, so they should not be an issue if they are given your full attention. Birdfoot Face is here as well, placing a time limit on each of the stages. The open skies here will allow it to reach full murder potential, and remaining over due is a much worse idea here. It also recieves a slight change in AI here, rather than slashing you to pieces when you are near an edge, it will instead try to shove you off, as it knows the bottomless pits would appreciate you more than it does. Levels Fallen Heaven I: Easy Mode The first level is designed to introduce the player to this new, strange enviornment. The buildings found here are short, usually spanning a single floor, though on occasion two floors may be present. The bridges here are at their widest, giving the slightest leeway when traversing. The loot here is usually found in piles of rubble, debris and other filth. However, it can be found at higher concentrations on the top floor of the two-floored buildings that occasionally show up. Multi-tiered structures will have stairs to access these great riches, which is a very fun fact. The Demons that show up on the first level are always of the easier variety, being able to merely hover short distances. The fireballs they throw will not usually knock you off of a bridge due to their width, though if you stand on the very edges you could achieve this incredible feat of skill. Fallen Heaven II: Electric Boogaloo Knowing well that you have mastered the art of crossing bridges without dying spectacularly, this level throws in the occasional curveball. The puny structures found in the previous level have gone missing, and suspicious-looking multi-level buildings have taken all their spots. These new taller buildings also hide their treasures at higher floors, buildings with a mere two floors hold nothing while the three tiered ones hide their loot on the top floor, out of reach for the proletariat masses. Bridges are thinner now, making the sneaky fireball potshot all the more lethal. These new bridges are also not always be placed at ground level now, some devious bridges will be tucked away on the second or third floors of buildings. Bridges do not go at slopes, and connect floors at equal heights. The exit to this level will always be placed in a tall building, so scouring the smaller ones for a way out is frowned upon. Larger buildings are the focus of this level, loot and monsters will be concentrated there making them the place to be. Fallen Heaven III: Massive Building Edition This level is a twist like no other, swapping out the plentiful mountaintops and perilous bridges for one giant building with a bazillion floors. You will be started at the bottom, and expected to climb the towering structure. This building is much wider than others, and the floor here has holes, with little bridges spanning them. There are also paper walls here, they cannot be destroyed because they were not built by idiots, though you can see silhouettes through them. Monsters that are provoked by sight will not notice you through these walls, mistaking your shadow for a particularly deformed one of their brethren. As you ascend the tower, the floors will gradually begin to be smaller and smaller, resulting in more crampted quarters higher up. At some high floors, there may be the thin bridges of old that lead off of the main spire, on to floating islands with smaller buildings. There will be lots of loot there, so you should visit them. Category:Areas